Try
by xopeaceQTx13
Summary: There's nothing, nothing I can do to keep my heart away from you. I can't help it, I can't tell you how much I try to get you off my mind, to help me move on and just live my life. I can't help it, I can't tell you how much I try... Nick/Macy


_Disclaimer: I own squat besides the plot :)_

**A/N: Hi Fanfiction readers! First off I'd like to say that I'm not a very experienced writer so constructive feedback is welcome! This is my first attempt at a story in a LONG time. This is a nick/macy and although there aren't a lot of moments of them together in the show, it leaves us fans to use much imagination! :) This will be in Macy's POV. Alright so here it goes . . .**

I'm currently sitting in math class, which is probably the most boring class ever and thankfully the last period of the day. I'm finding it rather difficult to keep my eyes open and I'm cursing myself for staying up late last night. The teacher calls on me but I'm too sleepy to even respond. She calls my name again and still no response. I feel Nick nudge me from the back and I jolt up knocking everything down from my desk to the floor. I give the teacher an apologetic smile and begin to pick up my things.

"Macy, Macy, Macy." Nick chuckled as he helped me pick up my things.

I just glare at him not amused by this situation.

"I didn't think trying to wake you up would make you drop all your things", he laughed again. "Then again you are Macy Misa."

I briefly blushed and we returned to our seats.

"Don't worry I still think you're cute" Nick whispered in my ear with a smirk.

My cheeks turned a cherry red. I swear this boy will be the death of me. He is anything and everything I ever wanted, but I do not understand him. Some days he'll act like I don't exist and then some days he's like…like this! Sighing, I looked at the clock just waiting for class to be over already. Much to my liking, the bell rang a minute later.

As I was leaving the classroom, I felt the presence of a rather handsome rockstar next to me.

"Thanks for embarrassing me in there." I said pretending to be mad.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I was just trying to help" he said sincerely placing a hand on my arm.

I shrug him off and try not to laugh as I turn around and swiftly walk away.

"Macy…" he said trying to catch up with me.

"Gotcha" I laughed as I turned around almost crashing into him.

"Haha very funny" he said and in return I give him a cheeky grin.

As I was about to say something, I could tell he wasn't paying attention anymore for he was intently looking over at the blond beauty, Penny. He mumbled something incoherent as if he was in a lovesick trance and was gone in a second. I shook my head and just headed home.

_Later that night…_

I was on the phone with Stella and she was ranting about Joe as usual. I really tried to listen but my heart just wasn't in it and she noticed.

"Hey, you're unusually quiet what's wrong Macy?" she asked.

"Nick…." I sighed.

"Still like him?"

"Yes, there's nothing I can do to keep my heart away from him. I just can't help it. I'm really trying Stells, I really want to move on."

"It'll be okay Macy, I'm here for you as well as Joe and Kevin. We all understand."

"Thanks that means a lot, I gotta go but I'll see ya tomorrow." I said.

"Bye Mace, stay strong." And she hung up.

Just as I was about to settle down on the couch to watch The Notebook with my chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, there was a knock on the door. I wondered who would be here at 9 o'clock on a Friday night. I slowly walked to the door and much to my surprise Nick was on the other side.

"Hey" He said almost out of breath.

"Uhm Hi Nick..." I said almost like a question

"Can I come in, it's a little chilly outside." He asked with a laugh.

"Oh right..sure" I nervously chuckled.

He took a seat on my couch and I asked him what's up.

"I have some good news and I wanted to tell you first!" He seem excited.

"Oh thats great, what is it?" I curiously questioned.

"I asked Penny to be my girlfriend today and she said yes!!" He told me happily.

My mind blanked, I had no idea what to think or say. All I knew was that my heart was slowly breaking inside and I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Macy, are you alright? Aren't you happy for me?" He asked concerned.

"That's great Nick. I'm really happy for you." I responded shakily trying not to look at him. One look at his eyes and I knew I would just fall apart.

"Oh thank god, for a second I thought you were upset" he said hugging me.

I laughed forcefully as I hugged him back before pulling away. I didn't want him to see me cry so I told him that I was really tired and should probably head to bed. He understood and headed outside but not before giving me another hug and a kiss on the cheek goodbye. As the door closed, I slowly slid down with tears streaming down my face.

_ I can't tell you how much i try  
to get you off my mind  
to help me move on and just live my life  
I can't help it  
I can't tell you how much I try_

**A/N: BTW this was based off the song Try by Melissa Polinar. Check it out on youtube, she's amazing! So that's it. I don't know if I should continue it or not, it depends on the response. I know it's not a very original story but I promise I will try improving it and making it different if you give me a try. Please review and tell me what you think so far:)**

**peace out!**_  
_


End file.
